MEIA LUA
by MarciaBS
Summary: Os Volturi não são a única organização poderosa no mundo dos vampiros, existe outra organização tão poderosa quanto sigilosa, mas o que pode levar um membro dessa fechada organização a ir atrás dos Cullen conhecer a quase adulta Renesmee? - APÓS NORMAL
1. Uma estranha visão  prólogo

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Meia Lua

**Classificação:** PG-15

**Gênero:** Romance/Suspense

**Publicada:** 12/02/2008

**Disclaimer:** Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada nessa obra.

**Sumario:** Volturi não são a única organização poderosa no mundo dos vampiros, existe outra organização tão poderosa quanto sigilosa, mas o que pode levar um membro dessa fechada organização a ir atrás dos Cullen conhecer a quase adulta Renesmee?

**Nota:** Continuação da fic "Normal.

**Meia Lua**

_**Capítulo 1 – Uma estranha visão**_

A casa era enorme, muito parecida com a que deixamos em Forks. Possuía dois andares, era branca, mesmo que não fosse, apenas o branco seria visível, pois estava coberta de neve, quase camuflada no ambiente gelado daquele lugar. As paredes eram finas e uma grande parte de vidro nos permitindo olhar a nevasca que caída do lado de fora. Qualquer humano que vivesse naquela casa morreria de hipotermia, mas minha família não era de humanos.

Eu era a única que sentia o ar gelado da casa, mas não me importava. Na verdade preferia esse tempo frio, pois assim poderia vestir meu folgado blusão de lã vermelho, que minha tia Alice dizia combinar com meus olhos de chocolate, para me sentar na aconchegante poltrona da sala. Algumas vezes, como naquele momento, Jacob sentava junto comigo aquecendo meu corpo com seu calor. Em outros momentos, principalmente quando tio Emmett estava em casa e os dois viviam brincando de se atacarem no campo congelado em frente a casa, eu permaneci ali sozinha apenas observando a paisagem.

Nada mudava.

Se Forks parecia monótona como minha mãe achava, aquele lugar era ainda mais parado. Não havia escola ali, ou uma vida normal em sociedade. Era apenas a neve branca cobrindo todo o lugar.

Hoje eu estava feliz sentindo o calor de Jacob na minha pele, ele brincava com meus cabelos fazendo pequenos cachos com os dedos. As horas não importavam. Minha mãe, Bella, estava deitada no longo banco do piano com a cabeça apoiada no colo do meu pai, Edward, que tocava uma suave melodia enquanto ela lia algum romance. Jasper estava em frente a televisão entretido com algum jogo novo. Mesmo na sala eu podia ouvir tia Alice cantarolando no andar de cima arrumando as bonecas de porcelana na estante, nos últimos anos ela havia criado uma paixão por elas criando roupas personalizadas para cada uma.

Tudo estava calmo até que o som de porcelana de espatifando no chão cruzou o ambiente, quando me virei não havia mais ninguém na sala, todos estavam com a tia Alice e corri para lá também com Jacob ao meu lado.

- Alice o que isso significa? – podia ouvir a apreensão na voz do meu pai.

- Eu não sei... – murmurava tia Alice com os olhos desfocados, sendo amparada pelo tio Jasper que acalmava o ambiente – Eu não sei...

Alice abriu os olhos dourados e os fixou em mim.

- Alguém está vindo, mas eu não consigo ver.


	2. Desconhecido

**Meia Lua**

_**Capítulo 2 – Desconhecido**_

Olhei pela janela do jato particular amargurada, era noite lá fora, sentia tanta falta dos dias, mas estava longe de casa. Tinha que atender ao pedido do meu pai. Existia outra de nós e precisávamos conhecê-la. Eu estava ali para que tudo fosse tranqüilo e para que alguém do alto escalão a aprovasse.

Vi no reflexo os meus cabelos negros com grandes cachos amassados no vidro, eu estava entediada, estávamos viajando fazia muitas horas para o meu humor, eu não estava acostumada a deixar a casa do meu pai. Apertei firme meu pingente de meia lua entre os meus seios, já sentia falta de casa.

Olhei em volta para encontrar dois olhos dourados fixos em mim. Sorri internamente. Alexander era meu guarda-costas. Não que eu realmente precisasse de um, mas todas as filhas de Vladmir tinham um guarda-costas e ele havia sido escolhido por meu pai antes deu nascer. Podíamos trocar nosso guarda-costas quando completávamos oito anos, mas eu mantive a escolha de meu pai para a sua felicidade. Alexander fazia tudo o que eu pedia.

Vladmir era o líder da secular seita conhecida como Meia Lua, mas eram poucos os que conheciam seu significado, principalmente aqueles que não eram como eu. Meia Lua era voltada para recrutar e conhecer os meio-vampiros. Éramos raros, mas podíamos ser mais descontrolados que os vampiros normais.

Agora estávamos indo para uma cidadezinha nebulosa, pelo menos lá poderíamos sair durante o dia pelo que me parecia. O sol nunca saia naquela cidade gelada e esquecida de pouco mais de quinhentos habitantes.

Nosso rastreador havia localizado uma meia-vampira nessa cidade e estávamos indo inspecionar e testá-la, a criança deveria estar completando sete anos pelo que nos havia sido informado e vivia com oito vampiros. Nunca tínhamos ouvido falar de um clã tão grande, mas pouco sabíamos dos hábitos dos demais vampiros.

Nosso objetivo era justamente nos afastar dos vampiros, pois muitos nos consideravam como pragas ou maldições do passado. Eu estava particularmente interessada nesse clã, pois pela informação que tínhamos deles se alimentarem de sangue animal e esse era um dos motivos do meu pai ter me designado para essa, digamos, missão.

Eu era a única de toda a organização que não bebia sangue humano, eu e meu guarda-costas Alexander e esse era um dos motivos deu ter permanecido com ele, eu tinha menos de um ano de vida quando o obriguei a parar de beber sangue humano e ele aceitou. Ele aceitava tudo que eu pedia a não ser que o meu pedido discordasse do meu pai, mas eu era uma boa filha e isso raramente acontecia.

A viagem estava realmente me irritando e me levantei do meu assento, fazendo com que Alexander se levantasse também, ele não me deixava sozinha nem um segundo, mas eu não me importava muito com isso, já fazia séculos que eu o tinha ao meu lado.

- Você está precisando de alguma coisa, Sarah? – eu poderia me perder naqueles olhos dourados.

- Não, estou apenas entediada. – eu respondi enquanto me encaminhava para o pequeno bar da cabine.

- Me diga o que você quer, eu preparo. – ele segurava minhas mãos delicadamente e eu senti minha pele formigar como sempre acontecia quando ele me tocava.

- Eu só quero uma taça de vinho para me acalmar, nada demais.

- Vinho? – ele me olhava curioso.

- Sim, vinho. Não estou com sede.

Ele pegou o vinho tinto da safra particular da minha família e me serviu uma taça e fez o mesmo com outra taça para ele, só que na dele ele usou a garrafa da minha reserva pessoal de bebida, o sangue animal tratado e engarrafado para viagens.

Claro, que aquela era a minha reserva especial e possuía o meu nome, pois era de sangue animal, a reserva de meu pai era de sangue humano, mas aquela passava longe da minha cabine e eu podia sentir o cheiro de longe.

- Um brinde. – ele disse enquanto me entregava a minha taça.

- Ao que?

- Aos seus magníficos olhos azuis. – corei suavemente, mas mantive o meu olhar.

- Eu prefiro os seus olhos dourados. – ele riu.

- Meus olhos? Eles são seus, os meus eram vermelhos como todos os outros. – ele sabia estragar um momento bonito e eu tive que suspirar.

- Você também tem escolhas Alex, é só você pedir e eu solicito a troca de guarda-costas. – eu odiaria isso, mas eu faria se ele preferisse.

- Você é absurda, Sarah! – ele me olhava serio. – Estou com você há cento e oitenta anos e nunca me passou pela cabeça deixá-la um segundo sequer.

- E é a primeira vez em todo esse tempo que não estamos na comitiva de meu pai. – eu refletia para mim mesma e ele não respondeu nada.

Nesse momento a porta da cabine foi aberta e uma mulher de cabelos crespos e vermelhos entrou no ambiente pedindo minha autorização, seus olhos também eram vermelhos.

- Milady, já estamos chegando, um carro estará a nossa disposição quando desembarcarmos.

- Obrigada Veruska! Pode ir e lembre-se de não matar ninguém. – a vampira se retirou rapidamente sem me dirigir o olhar.

Terminei meu vinho e voltei para o meu assento, em poucas horas teria que controlar a sede assassina daquela vampira em território humano e finalmente conheceria a nova criança.

OoO

_Nota da autora:_

_Olá amores! Estou SUPER gripada hoje, se esse capítulo já não estivesse pronto acho que nem conseguiria postar, mas felizmente ele está pronto a anos... rsrsrsrs... Nossa! Minha mente tá se esfarelando, sério... Até escrever essa pequena nota está me consumindo... Por favor comentem... Beijinhos..._


	3. Perspectiva

**Meia Lua**

_**Capítulo 3 – Perspectiva**_

Alexander POV

Eu tinha meu olhar fixo na minha protegida. Sarah Winitskowski era aquela que eu ironicamente deveria proteger. Suspirei ao me lembrar de quando Vladmir me dera à guarda de sua filha caçula. Maria Eduarda Carmelita Cabral, esse era o nome da mãe de Sarah. Uma mulher forte que fazia frente a Vladmir. Tinha postura, Sarah lembra a mãe de muitas maneiras.

Eu fui a primeira escolha de Vladmir para cuidar da sua filha, eu estive junto com Maria Eduarda durante toda a sua gravidez até o nascimento. Em nenhum momento Vladmir pensou em transformá-la apesar de amar aquela mulher a sua maneira.

Eu perdi a minha existência quando coloquei meus olhos vermelhos nos seus olhos azuis. Me perdi de tal maneira que nunca mais consegui me encontrar. Eu amava aquele ser com todas as minhas forças e nada podia mudar isso.

Dos seus primeiros passos a sua rejeição ao sangue humano inocente, a maioria dos meio-vampiros eram traumatizados com seus nascimentos. Aqueles que criavam plena consciência antes do parto, que era a maioria, traziam seqüelas para a sua vida adulta.

Sarah recusará o sangue humano e eu a acompanhei nisso, apesar de todos os séculos que eu tomei o sangue humano, eu mudei por ela. Agüentei as brincadeiras de todo o batalhão. Agüentei a sede enlouquecedora do aroma humano e do aroma dela. O cheiro da pele dela não era tão tentador quanto do sangue humano, mas era tentador.

Observá-la brincar com seus grandes cachos negros me trouxe lembranças de quando ela finalmente completou seus oito anos. A idade considerada adulta para os da sua espécie. A idade em que ela poderia ter trocado de guarda-costas. Eu lembrava do meu pânico e agonia durante aqueles anos que eu a via crescer e imaginava até quando eu estaria por perto.

No fim ela me deixou permanecer ao seu lado compensando todo o meu desespero e dedicação. Vladmir também ficará feliz com a sua decisão. Ele sabia que eu faria de tudo para garantir a segurança dela. Mesmo que ela tivesse escolhido outro guarda-costas eu não poderia abandoná-la, eu estaria sempre por perto.

Eu podia sentir toda a sua tristeza e sua vontade de voltar para casa. Sarah tinha deixado sua vida nos últimos anos. Vivia trancada dentro dos muros da Meia Lua mais precisamente nos seus aposentos. Tinha deixado o campo de batalha. Tinha deixado os ensinamentos. Tinha deixado tudo. Desde a partida da Sammy, ela não era mais a mesma.

Fazia décadas que ela não ia em missões. Desse ponto tinha desistido muito anos antes de Sammy entrar na sua vida. Vladmir estava preocupado, mas não teve como ir contra vontade de Sarah. Ela teria feito tudo para atender ao pedido de Sammy.

Suspirei mais uma vez desnecessariamente. Vladmir havia solicitado a presença de Sarah nessa missão para tira-la de casa. Ele não agüentava mais ver sua filha predileta morrendo por dentro. A criança que iríamos visitar já tinha sido identificada há muitos anos, mas Sarah não sabia. Era um caso delicado. Por causa dessa criança os Volturi haviam descoberto os meio-vampiros. Sarah havia se isolado de tal maneira do mundo que a cercava que não solicitará um relatório completo sobre o caso.

Pouco depois do nascimento dessa criança os Volturi foram notificados de uma criança imortal e se encaminharam na tentativa de matar a criança e seus criadores. Com medo do seu próprio passado. Um destacamento da Meia Lua havia sido mandado para impedir que algo acontecesse com a criança. Nenhum vampiro tinha o direito de matar uma das nossas crianças.

No fim, o clã, ou família como eles se denominavam conseguiu controlar a situação sem a nossa interferência com a ajuda do filho de John. John era um vampiro que tinha um pacto com Vladmir de coexistência. Sua idéia de criar uma raça superior fazia Vladmir rir, mas no final um não interferia no outro. Eu nunca soube exatamente qual tinha sido o acordo feito pro eles.

Sarah continuava incomodada na sua cadeira olhando pela janela e eu queria poder confortá-la. Não tinha certeza se realmente era uma boa idéia fazê-la sair, mas de qualquer maneira era necessário alguma coisa para tirá-la da inércia que se encontrava.

A desculpa da criança se alimentar de sangue animal não despertou desconfianças das reais intenções de Vladmir e eu chego a acreditar que visualizei um pouco de interesse no fundo dos seus olhos azuis. Não era comum encontrarmos outros como nós.

O relatório dizia que a mãe da criança tinha sido transformada, e isso também era um fato raro. Normalmente os vampiros ignoravam as humanas que carregavam seus filhos. Na maioria das vezes nem sabiam que tinham engravidado uma humana.

Os olhos de Sarah cruzaram com os meus por um breve momento. Seus lindos olhos azuis de uma profundidade sem igual. Os mesmos olhos que um dia eu mergulhei e nunca mais consegui voltar. Ela se levantou na sua impaciência e eu me levantei junto com ela.

- Você está precisando de alguma coisa, Sarah? – perguntei vendo-a se encaminhar para o bar.

- Não, estou apenas entediada. – Sarah mantinha os olhos baixos e sua voz estava levemente estressada.

- Me diga o que você quer, eu preparo. – segurei suas mãos delicadamente sentindo a sua pele macia junto a minha, suas mãos de princesa.

- Eu só quero uma taça de vinho para me acalmar, nada demais. – Sarah puxou rápido sua mão me deixando desnorteado.

- Vinho? – indaguei curioso, Sarah não costumava beber antes de missões, mas isso foi há muito tempo.

- Sim, vinho. Não estou com sede. – sua voz sedosa de criança mimada me desconcertou mais uma vez, ela não fazia idéia do poder que tinha sobre mim.

Peguei o vinho tinto da sua safra particular e servi uma taça para em seguida fazer o mesmo com outra taça para mim, só que da reserva de sangue animal tratado e engarrafado para viagens.

- Um brinde. – entreguei a taça encarando seus olhos azuis.

- Ao que? – Sarah pareceu incerta quanto a brindar.

- Aos seus magníficos olhos azuis. – Sorri ao vê-la corar com as minhas palavras deixando sua pele de sede branca levemente rosada e mais tentadora.

- Eu prefiro os seus olhos dourados. – a voz dela saiu levemente rouca para os meus ouvidos. Ela brincava comigo e eu tinha que me controlar.

- Meus olhos? Eles são seus, os meus eram vermelhos como todos os outros. – Não pretendia ser seco, mas vi a sua expressão ficar triste com as minhas palavras, mas era a pura verdade. Esses olhos dourados eram dela. Tudo em mim pertencia a ela. Eu não existia mais para mim mesmo.

- Você também tem escolhas Alex, é só você pedir e eu solicito a troca de guarda-costas. – a sensação era de ter levado um tapa na cara com aquelas simples palavras, não, se ela tivesse arrancado um pedaço de mim não doeria tanto.

- Você é absurda, Sarah! – olhei serio para ela. – Estou com você há cento e oitenta anos e nunca me passou pela cabeça deixá-la um segundo sequer. – ela não podia nem pensar numa coisa dessas, eu ainda me lembrava do sofrimento que foi vê-la chegar na idade adulta e poder me rejeitar.

- E é a primeira vez em todo esse tempo que não estamos na comitiva de meu pai. – ela falou baixo mais para si mesma e eu fiquei pensando nas suas palavras.

Era verdade, sempre estivamos juntos com as grandes comitivas da Meia Lua e com Vladimir e seus seguranças. Era a primeira vez que estávamos sozinhos realmente. Percebi a aproximação de Veruska com seus olhos vermelhos fixos em Sarah pedindo autorização para falar.

- Milady, já estamos chegando, um carro estará a nossa disposição quando chegarmos. – a vampira era seca, ainda não tinha aceitado a volta de Sarah, muitos dos vampiros tinham considerado sua reclusão como uma fraqueza e perdiam a confiança depositada nela, principalmente os mais novos como Veruska.

- Obrigada Veruska! Pode ir e lembre-se de não matar ninguém. – podia sentir a raiva de Veruska com as palavras de Sarah, mas está ou não percebeu ou não se importou terminando de tomar seu vinho e voltando para o seu assento assim como eu fiz.


	4. A Espera

**Meia Lua**

_**Capítulo 4 – A Espera**_

Reneesme POV

Aquele lugar perdido no mundo era gelado, não que eu sentisse frio, mas com certeza sentia mais o clima do que aqueles que me cercavam. O dia e a noite ali eram iguais. Suspirei mais uma vez apoiada na janela da sala.

Tia Alice andava inquieta de um lado para o outro no meio da sala, sabia que alguma coisa iria acontecer, mas não conseguia visualizar e isso a deixava irritada e com muita dor de cabeça. Tentei fazê-la se sentar ao lado de Jake para tentar melhorar as dores, porém aquela teimosa se recusou.

Jake se mantinha calado abraçado em mim como um casaco humano, era agradável sentir a pele quente dele naquele gelo de lugar, as vezes me perguntava se meus pais também não sentiam frio ali, no instante seguinte me dava conta da besteira que estava pensando. Uma vez meu pai ouviu tal absurdo e gargalhou alto antes de me abraçar forte e beijar minha testa.

Eu simplesmente amo meus pais.

Bella e Edward são tudo para mim, assim como Jake. Na verdade não consigo me imaginar sem os três e nesse exato momento estão todos preocupados. Mamãe morde o lábio inferior enquanto controla cada movimento do meu pai e papai, bem, papai tenta escutar algum pensamento nas proximidades que nos oriente sobre o que pode estar para acontecer. Nem preciso dizer que ele esta uma pilha de nervos e que mamãe tem que acalmá-lo de tempos em tempos.

Suspirei contrariada mais uma vez.

Desde o momento em que tia Alice viu algo que na verdade foi não ver eu estava presa em casa, ou seja, até descobrir o que podia acontecer. Ninguém quis me ouvir sobre os possíveis motivos. Agora eu era tecnicamente uma adulta, mas nesses aspectos continuavam a me tratar como uma criança. Até mesmo Jake me via como criança.

- Você sempre será a nossa criança. – ouvi meu pai falar atrás de mim.

- Você tem idéia de como você é irritante às vezes? – apesar das minhas palavras eu estava abraçando-o forte, sabia que ele não podia evitar e que apenas queria me proteger.

- Eu te amo, querida!

- Eu também te amo papai!

- Sabe Bells, eu acho que deveríamos ter ciúmes às vezes. – Jake tinha sua voz grossa que contrastava naquela casa.

- E eu devia proibi-lo de namorá-la seu saco de pulgas. – apesar das ofensas os dois riam da minha cara contrariada rolando os olhos. Nunca entenderia aqueles dois, acho que já tinham vivido muito antes deu existir, certo meu pai tinha vivido mesmo, mas e Jake?

- Amor não fique assim... – senti as mãos delicadas de minha mãe me abraçando e sorri, ela sempre sabia o que acontecia comigo.

- Estou cansada de ficar aqui dentro – encarei os olhos dourados dela que me olhavam apreensivos – Estou com saudade do vovô e da vovó também.

- Ainda bem que você não sente falta da loira burra! – a risada seca de Jacob se espalhava pelo ambiente e me contagiava sempre.

- Jake! – dei um tapa no braço dele – Eu sinto falta da tia Rose e do tio Emmett também. – ri da cara de discordância dele, Jake e tia Rose nunca dariam certo.

- Al, calma!

- Eles chegaram, Jess – tia Alice correu para o tio Jasper que a abraçou – Alguém chegou, mas não consigo ver, só sei, mas não é ruim, pelo menos tenta não ser, é tão confuso não ver claramente.

Tia Alice começou a massagear a cabeça enquanto tio Jasper afagava seu rosto. Papai e Jake olhavam atentamente pela janela esperando nossos convidados e logo tio Jasper se juntou a eles enquanto mamãe e tia Alice me sentavam no sofá, tia Alice mantinha os olhos desfocados massageando a cabeça e mamãe me abraçava apertado.

- Alice... – ouvi papai dizer calmo – Não adianta ficar assim, logo iremos saber quem são.

- Você sabe que eu ODEIO não ver... – o tom birrento e infantil da tia Alice fez todos rirem.

- Vai dar tudo certo querida. – tio Jasper dizer observando a janela.

- Tio Jasper tem razão tia. – todos me encararam confusos – Estou esperando isso há anos... – e peguei meu pingente de meia lua na palma da mão enquanto falava.

- Estamos prontos! – meu pai murmurou antes de afagar meu cabelo e entendendo o que eu queria dizer.

_# Meia Lua #_

_Nota da Autora:_

_Mais um capítulo... Nem acredito que essa fanfic está caminhando, espero chegar até o fim... Obrigada pelo apoio de todos e continuem comentando e me incentivando... Beijinhos..._


	5. A Criança

**Meia Lua**

_**Capítulo 5 – A criança**_

POV Sarah

Olhei pela janela enquanto nosso jato particular fazia um pouso improvisado em uma estrada próxima a cidade de Karigasniemi, Finlândia na divisa com a Noruega. Era uma cidadezinha fria e nublada como eu já esperava, estávamos no auge do inverno, por isso ainda teríamos mais 30 dias sem sol pela frente. Totalmente irritante até para quem não pode ficar exposto no sol. Vampiros masoquistas viviam apenas na noite e eu não gostava disso.

- Qual o problema, Sarah? - Alex estava parado atrás de mim logo depois do desembarque.

- São quase meio dia e está noite. - eu não escondia minha irritação na voz.

- Sim, aqui eles ainda têm alguns dias sem sol, estamos na noite polar ou "kaamos" como os nativos chamam. - ele olhava para o céu.

- Para mim é perfeito não iremos precisar nos preocupar. - Veruska tinha se juntado a nós.

- Milady, quais são as ordem? - um vampiro baixo e forte de olhos vermelhos estava parado junto ao jato, era o nosso piloto.

- Você fica Oscar. Não há necessidade de tantos e lembrasse-se de não se alimentar na região. - quem respondeu foi Alex, e eu não me importei, indo em direção ao carro já preparado para a neve.

Alexander era normalmente respeitado como se eu estivesse falando e no ultimo século era realmente ele que tinha tomado as decisões, eram raras às vezes em que eu mesma me dava ao trabalho de me dirigir a alguém da organização e por esse motivo muitos me chamavam de esnobe, porém o que me importava era a opinião do meu pai e ele na verdade ficava muito feliz com o meu estilo de pulso firme, afinal eu controlava Alexander e Alexander controlava todo o resto, era bem pratico.

- Pelo menos não teremos problemas com alimentação. - Veruska me fuzilou com o olhar, ela e Oscar estavam proibidos de se alimentarem perto de mim.

- Talvez, a região possui grandes mamíferos predadores ursos, lobos, linces, alces e o glutão.

- O glutão é aquele que exteriormente assemelha-se a um pequeno urso com cauda, com focinho e pescoço curto e orelhas pequenas e arredondadas, pesando até 30 kg e bem arrisco?

- Aula de fauna? - ele me encarava divertido pelo meu discurso desnecessário e eu tive que rir também.

- Não. Ele tem um gosto bom e dá uma briga interessante apesar de ser pequeno.

- Absurda! - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido para que Veruska não escutasse.

- Você esqueceu-se de algo importante? - ele estava sentado do meu lado no carro, seus olhos dourados divertidos nos meus.

- O que? - pousei meus olhos nos dele.

- Das renas! Esqueceu que estamos na terra do papai Noel? - ele abriu um enorme sorriso de lado, lindo.

- Você quer se candidatar a duende? - fechei a cara apertando meu pingente no peito, ele era ridículo quando fazia graça.

- Não. Estou satisfeito com meu cargo de segurança da assassina n° 1 de vampiros.

- Faz anos que não mato nenhum vampiro. - minha voz não tinha emoção.

- Fazem 59 anos. - Veruska respondeu do motorista, ela se lembrava bem, pois ironicamente o último vampiro que eu tinha matado havia sido seu parceiro que se rebelará contra a organização.

Ninguém falou mais nada, Veruska continuou dirigindo, Alex manteve sua expressão dura e sem nenhuma emoção e eu fechei meus olhos me inclinando no banco estava me irritando com aquela viagem e eu começava a ter sede, mas pelo menos eu tinha me enganado quanto ao número de habitantes, eram apenas 300. Um vilarejo escondido no meio do gelo e pelo que parecia esse clã vivia ainda mais escondido.

Não demorou muito e entramos por uma estrada escondida no meio da floresta congelada. Abri meus olhos sentindo o cheiro deles. Não eram oito como tinham falado. Eu podia identificar quatro deles apenas mais a criança e outro cheiro que me fez torcer o nariz. Era forte e estranho para mim. Inspirei profundamente para tentar identificar melhor, mas não conseguia reconhecer esse cheiro estranho, mas pelo menos também não senti nenhum cheiro humano por perto, enquanto estivéssemos longe de civilização não teria grandes problemas com Veruska.

- Esqueceu o cheiro dos lobos? - às vezes Alex parecia poder ler a minha mente.

- Não parecem lobisomens e eu achava que aquele vampiro neurótico dos Volturi tinha exterminado todos. – respondi enfada e Alex riu.

- Não é lobisomem realmente. – disse suavemente Alex - É um transmorfos.

- Como Alan? - eu inspirei novamente tentando reconhecer o cheiro.

- Sim e Não. A forma dele é de lobo, por isso o cheiro desagradável.

- Interessante. - os olhos dourados me fitavam, mas eu estava tentando visualizar a situação, pois tínhamos pela frente quatro vampiros de um clã de oito, uma meia-vampira entrando na fase adulta e um meio-lobo. Realmente isso começava a me animar. Eram coisas estranhas demais pra mim acontecendo e parecia começar valer a pena a minha saída de casa, afinal conhecer coisas novas era sempre fascinante.

A enorme casa de dois andares surgiu na nossa frente. Era branca e estava coberta de neve, quase camuflada ao ambiente. A parede lateral da casa que tinha vista pra um riacho congelado era totalmente de vidro e eu não conseguia visualizar nenhum sistema de aquecimento. Seria impossível para qualquer humano viver naquela casa. Ela parecia congelada na paisagem, mas eu podia ouvir a movimentação do interior. Eles pareciam decidir se éramos amigos ou inimigos e alguns pareciam bastantes frustrados.

Saímos do carro rapidamente nos encaminhando para a varanda, mas antes que chegássemos lá, a porta se abriu. Um dos vampiros tinha vindo nos receber, felizmente. Ele era alto, tinha o mesmo corpo suavemente atlético que Alex e um cabelo desalinhado cor de bronze. Seus olhos dourados eram firmes e nos fitavam intensamente. Percebi uma alteração no seu olhar se virando para Veruska e um leve sorriso para Alex, mas podia ter sido impressão. Eu não estava atenta a ele, pois eu tinha ficado para trás e queria ver a criança dentro da casa.

- Boa tarde. - Alex era simpático, ou pelo menos tentava.

- Boa tarde. - o rapaz que parecia ter dezessete anos respondeu numa voz igualmente amigável.

- Viemos conhecer uma pessoa desse clã.

Percebi outro vampiro próximo a porta, seu rosto era firme e nos encarava de maneira ameaçadora. Ele era mais alto e musculoso que o primeiro com seus cabelos loiros cor de mel, seu rosto era de um vampiro de guerra, mas o que ele estava fazendo ali com aquele clã tão grande e como ele tinha aqueles olhos dourados tão lindos. Não conseguia entender por ora a lógica daquele vampiro e senti os dois me encarando, o primeiro com uma expressão risonha no rosto neste momento e decidi tomar a frente da conversa.

- Onde está a criança? - minha voz era firme e suave, porém Veruska e Alex se sobressaltaram com a minha intromissão, eu nunca falava.

- Porque querem conhecê-la? - O loiro mantinha os braços cruzados no peito ainda dentro da casa.

- Quem é o pai? - eles me olhavam intensamente, mas eu estava curiosa sabia que lá dentro só tinha fêmeas, então um deles deveria ser o pai da criança, ou eles haviam raptado-a?

- Ela é minha filha. - O vampiro de cabelos cor de cobre sorriu pra mim antes de responder.

- Posso conhecer a sua filha, senhor? Qual o seu nome? - eu começava a gostar daqueles dois vampiros que me encaravam e senti Alex ficar tenso na minha frente, ele odiava quando eu era o foco das atenções.

- Você não nos falou o seu ainda. - o loiro disse rapidamente.

- Edward Cullen. - ele estendeu a mão para mim fazendo com que Alex se colocasse entre nós.

- Acho que isso não é necessário. - a voz de Alex era seca.

- Alex, o que você está fazendo? - eu não podia acreditar na reação dele, eles estavam sendo simpáticos até, mas o senti se endurecer com a minha represaria.

- Um guarda-costas? - Edward ainda sorria para nós apesar da grosseria de Alex.

- Sim, desculpe. Ele não costuma ser tão mau educado, meu nome é Sarah Maximiniano. - eu me coloquei na frente de Alex para cumprimentar Edward e senti toda a raiva que esse meu comportamento causou nele. Estranhamente o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha para Alex e ele pareceu relaxar um pouco atrás de mim. - Estes são Alexander e Veruska.

- Então você veio conhecer a minha filha? - ele parecia um pouco irritado agora e eu senti seu olhar correr para Veruska.

Veruska estava impaciente ao meu lado, ela não estava muito acostumada com falatórios, normalmente os outros não se importavam em tentar manter a sociabilidade e também não era comum encontrar um grupo protegendo a criança. Talvez esse fosse mais um motivo da escolha do meu pai pela minha pessoa para essa missão. Eu era sociável. Não podia simplesmente invadir uma casa, testá-la a força e carregá-la para a organização. Isso estava completamente fora de cogitação.

- Sim. Gostaria muito de conhecê-la. - era estranha a sua expressão nesse momento, mas ele assentiu com a cabeça e nos deu entrada para o interior da casa.

- Eu sou Jasper Hale. - o loiro falou quando entrei na casa.

O vampiro loiro ainda mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, mas agora estava encostado na escada próxima a sala. Ao seu lado havia agora outra vampira muito pequena parecendo uma fadinha e eu tive que sorrir para ela, era extremamente magra, com feições miúdas. Seus cabelos eram de um preto intenso como os meus, mas curtos, picotados e desfiados para todas as direções. Ela retribuiu o meu sorriso e veio me abraçar para desespero de Alex.

- Eu sou Alice Cullen, é um prazer conhecê-la. - ela era tão delicada e eu fiquei feliz com o abraço, não estava acostumada com isso.

- Sarah, essa é minha esposa Bella. - Edward estava novamente o meu lado e me mostrava uma vampira também pequena de cabelos castanhos levemente cacheados que mordia levemente os lábios ao me olhar.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e pressionei meu pingente - " _ele disse esposa? _" - aquilo era a cada segundo mais fascinante, eu nunca tinha ouvido um vampiro tratar alguém assim, mas minha atenção não estava preocupada, com esse detalhe no momento, sentada no sofá, atrás da vampira que tinha me sido apresentada, estava a criança que eu tinha ido conhecer. Ela já estava totalmente crescida nos nossos eternos dezessete/dezoito anos e tinha os olhos confusos para mim. Eu podia ver que ela estava com um pouco de medo da nossa presença. Ao seu lado estava o lobo estranho que eu não tinha identificado antes, ele era muito grande, mas perto dela parecia ainda maior. Sua pele morena e seus olhos pequenos me olharam como muitas vezes Alex olhava para os desconhecidos que chegavam perto de mim, um olhar de proteção. Lancei um breve olhar para Alex a minha direita e ele mantinha os punhos fechados num claro gesto de irritação, suspirei.

- Olá! - a voz de Bella era suavemente musical.

- E aquela sentada no sofá é minha filha, Renesmee, acho que era ela que você queria conhecer. - ela estava aninhada nos braços daquele lobo grande e parecia frágil, seus olhos um pouco assustados e assim como a mãe ela mordiscou o lábio inferior.

- Olá Renesmee! É um prazer conhecê-la. - ela piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

- Olá! - sua voz soou mais forte do que eu esperava talvez sua expressão não fosse exatamente de assustada.

- E aquele é Jacob, um amigo da família. - Jacob assentiu com a cabeça me encarando.

Nesse momento Renesmee se mexeu e eu pude visualizar um cordão sobre o seu peito, era um pingente em formato de meia lua muito familiar, apertei o meu pingente que sempre ficava escondido entre os meus seios e encarei séria a criança que manteve o meu olhar - "_ sim, mais corajosa do que eu achava. _" - percebi Edward levemente sorrir ao meu lado. O pingente da criança era de cristal e eu só conhecia uma pessoa que daria um pingente desses a uma desconhecida, principalmente alguém que daria o pingente e não nos diria nada sobre a criança, pois quem havia localizado-a tinha sido um dos nossos rastreadores, não? Eu não agüentaria nem mais um segundo de dúvida. Cruzei meus braços, muito séria, e falei na minha voz mais sem emoção que eu possuía:

- Você conheceu Sammy?


	6. Protegida

**Meia Lua**

_**Capítulo 6 – Protegida**_

Alexander POV

Desembarcamos pouco tempo depois e eu percebia o desconforto dela. Seus olhos buscavam tudo a nossa volta e seria um simples olhar de reconhecimento se eu não soubesse que ela não se preocupava com isso fazia muito tempo.

- Qual o problema, Sarah? – perguntei apreensivo atrás dela.

- São quase meio dia e está noite. – ela estava irritada e eu sorri internamente. Sabia o quanto ela gostava do dia claro.

- Sim, aqui eles ainda têm alguns dias sem sol, estamos na noite polar ou "_kaamos_" como os nativos chamam. – olhei para o céu pensativo, lembrando das histórias sobre o lugar.

Veruska disse algo que preferi ignorar, mas logo depois Oscar pediu algo a Sarah e achei por bem tomar a posição. Não sabia se ela estaria disposta a dar ordens ainda.

- Você fica Oscar. Não há necessidade de tantos e lembre-se de não se alimentar na região.

Verifiquei que Sarah continuava a analisar o ambiente quando comentou neutra.

- Pelo menos não teremos problemas com alimentação.

O que se seguiu foi realmente hilário. Fizemos um apanhado dos principais mamíferos da região e ela ainda deu uma explicação completa sobre o glutão. Não agüentei e tive que brincar com a expressão seria e compenetrada que ela tinha como se fosse uma estudante.

- Aula de fauna? – ela me olhou sem graça percebendo que tinha falado muito, mas continuou seu discurso sobre o animal.

- Absurda! - sussurrei no seu ouvido rindo abrindo a porta do carro e logo me acomodando ao lado dela

- Você se esqueceu de algo importante? – disse brincando com ela que voltava a parecer estranhamente seria.

- O que? – Sarah me encarou quase me fazendo esquecer o que ia dizer.

- Das renas! Esqueceu que estamos na terra do papai noel? – abri um enorme sorriso, feliz por ela ter sorriso também.

- Você quer se candidatar a duende? – vi a expressão dela se fechar sem conseguir entender muito bem o motivo, mas era claro que havia alguma coisa, pois ela segurava firme de contra a pele delicada seu pingente de Meia Lua.

- Não. Estou satisfeito com meu cargo de segurança da assassina n° 1 de vampiros.

- Faz anos que não mato nenhum vampiro. – sim, pela resposta dela era obvio que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Fazem 59 anos. - Veruska respondeu do motorista e eu me irritei com a sua petulância. Aquele tipo de coisa não deveria ser dito.

Não demorou muito e entramos por uma estrada escondida no meio da floresta congelada. Percebi quando Sarah localizou o cheiro deles, pois abriu automaticamente os olhos. Quase ri quando a vi torcer o nariz devido ao cheiro forte do lobisomem.

- Esqueceu o cheiro dos lobos? – perguntei para implicar com ela.

- Não parecem lobisomens e eu achava que aquele vampiro neurótico dos Volturi tinha exterminado todos. – acabei rindo das lembranças corretas dela.

- Não é lobisomem. É um transmorfos.

- Como Alan? – era bom saber que ela se lembrava dos antigos amigos, pois fazia algumas décadas que Sarah e Alan não se viam.

- Sim e Não. A forma dele é de lobo, por isso o cheiro desagradável.

- Interessante. – Sarah sussurrou começando a se animar. Aquele caso tinha muitas particularidades que chamavam a sua atenção e eu a via tomando coragem a cada instante.

A casa escondida na neve branca se fez presente logo depois. Foquei meus olhos buscando alguma coisa fora do normal. Eu já sabia que o número dos vampiros presentes na casa era menor que o usual. Por isso escolhemos essa data para a abordagem, era nítido que eles não tinham percebido nossa constante vigilância. Éramos especialistas nisso.

Assim que chegamos perto da casa tomei a dianteira. Não sabia se aqueles vampiros poderiam atacar. Era conhecido que um deles tinha lutado numa guerra um especialista nisso. Nunca era demais a proteção de Sarah. Era meu dever e minha devoção.

Um vampiro de aparência jovem veio nos receber, mas percebi que outro estava próximo da porta perto da escada interna. Ele parecia ser pacifico e que não iria fazer mal a minha menina. Percebi um sorriso leve em seus lábios, mas não entendi.

- Boa tarde. - sorri simpático.

- Boa tarde. – o rapaz respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Viemos conhecer uma pessoa desse clã.

O outro vampiro loiro se fez aparente e tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos. Era visível suas marcas de luta. Era um vampiro perigoso. Os dois vampiros observavam Sarah atrás de mim e eu me incomodei, mas eles pareciam não representar uma ameaça iminente apesar de tudo.

- Onde está a criança? – a voz era firme e suave de Sarah me fez sobressaltar, pois ela nunca falava nas missões.

- Porque querem conhecê-la? - O loiro mantinha os braços cruzados no peito com uma voz ameaçadora apesar do seu olhar não acompanhar.

- Quem é o pai? – a pergunta de Sarah me deixou ainda mais surpreso. Ela tinha lido o relatório? Não me lembrava desse fato, mas era a única maneira dela saber afinal.

- Ela é minha filha. - O vampiro de cabelos cor de cobre respondeu.

- Posso conhecer a sua filha, senhor? Qual o seu nome? – fiquei tenso com a pequena aproximação dos vampiros. Sarah estava sendo muito simpática e isso não era usual. Não estava acostumado a deixar tomar a dianteira em nenhum momento. Há séculos ela estava nas sombras.

- Você não nos falou o seu ainda. – o vampiro ameaçador foi ríspido e tinha um leve rosnado para Veruska.

- Edward Cullen. – o primeiro estendeu a mão em direção a Sarah e aquilo me incomodou. Não podia deixar qualquer um tocá-la. Era minha obrigação protegê-la sempre.

- Acho que isso não é necessário. – disse seco.

- Alex, o que você está fazendo? – prendi a respiração com a represaria dura de Sarah. Ela estava defendendo os vampiros desconhecidos? Eu sempre a protegi e ela nunca me contrariou assim.

- Um guarda-costas? - Edward sorriu me olhando de cima a baixo.

- Sim, desculpe. Ele não costuma ser tão mau educado, meu nome é Sarah Maximiniano. – ela se colocou na minha frente me irritando profundamente. Não estava seguindo nenhum protocolo. Aquilo não era permitido. Eu não podia deixar. Minha raiva era tamanha que eu tinha certeza que ela poderia sentir, mas não demorou muito. Inexplicavelmente eu me senti relaxar apesar da tensão que sentia com toda a situação - Estes são Alexander e Veruska.

- Então você veio conhecer a minha filha? – a voz irritada de Edward me chamou a atenção, mas ele tinha os olhos em Veruska. Parecia saber que ela era uma ameaça ali.

- Sim. Gostaria muito de conhecê-la. – a voz suave de Sarah me deixava desprevenido. Pela primeira vez eu não tinha controle da situação

- Eu sou Jasper Hale. - o loiro falou quando entrei na casa.

Quando entrei na casa pensei que iria explodir. Uma vampira pequena de cabelos espetados veio abraçar Sarah me deixando desnorteado e pude perceber que o vampiro loiro também não tinha ficado feliz com o comportamento da vampira.

- Eu sou Alice Cullen, é um prazer conhecê-la. – fiquei em choque ao perceber que ela retribuía o abraço da pequena como se fosse uma antiga amiga. Nada ali estava da maneira correta.

- Sarah, essa é minha esposa Bella. - Edward apontou para outra vampira de cabelos castanhos que mordia o lábio inferior observando Sarah.

Então aquela era a mãe da menina. Era notável que Sarah não tinha lido aquela parte do relatório. Possivelmente deve ter lido o resumo inicial. Porém não foi a esposa do vampiro que chamou a nossa atenção naquela sala e sim a criança. A pequena estava sentada no sofá atrás da mãe. Havia medo no olhar dele. Uma insegurança sobre nossas reais motivações, mas ela não parecia surpresa. Era como se já esperasse O lobo ao seu lado tinha o meu conhecido olhar protetor e tremia levemente. Não era um lobo tão jovem que poderia se transformar ali, mas podia sentir a raiva pela nossa presença naquela casa. Fechei os punhos

Me mantendo ao lado da minha protegida. Sarah me lançou um leve olhar antes de suspirar.

- E aquela sentada no sofá é minha filha, Renesmee, acho que era ela que você queria conhecer. – Edward apresentou a filha e Sarah olhava encantada para a criança. Era como se nunca tivesse visto uma antes.

Não me interessei pelas apresentações que se seguiam. As duas pareciam fascinadas uma pela outra. Podia sentir que os demais vampiros relaxavam ao passo que Veruska se irritava com toda essa conversa. Eu tinha que admitir que também não estava me sentindo a vontade com todo esse papo entre eles. Minha atenção estava voltada para a situação a volta a minha protegida e principalmente no vampiro loiro, mas vi Sarah cruzar os braços parecendo mais séria que estava até o momento e as palavras que se seguiram me tiraram o chão.

- Você conheceu Sammy?

Encarei a criança e lá estava o colar em formato de Meia Lua tão conhecido por nós. Não era preciso essa pergunta. Só podia ser o colar de proteção de Sammy. Então ela já havia conhecido um dos nossos? Era por isso que Filipe pareceu tão interessado no monitoramento dessa criança. Sammy tinha cruzado seu caminho e não foi vista pelos rastreadores. O nervosismo dela se fez presente com o seu coração acelerado. Não era um som humano, mas estava acelerado.

Minha atenção se voltou para Sarah. Como ela reagiria com a proximidade da sua protegida?

OoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Mais um capítulo... E eu sinto que gosto de ficar enrolando... rsrsrsrsrs... Por favor, comentem... Beijinhos..._


	7. Incerteza

**Meia Lua**

_**Capítulo 7 – Incerteza**_

_Reneesme POV_

_- Você conheceu Sammy?_

_A pergunta feita por aquela mulher que eu sabia que era igual a mim e igual a Sammy me pegou desprevenida. Estava nervosa de como deveria proceder. Eu sabia que eles viriam. Era disso que Sammy havia fugido há alguns anos atrás, mas não conseguia descobrir as intenções dela com essa pergunta. _

_Apertei firme a mão de Jacob ao meu lado, o meu Jake querido, e decidi seguir o que o meu coração dizia como Sammy sempre disse para eu fazer. Respondi na voz mais forte e segura que consegui no momento nunca desviando o olhar da meia-vampira a minha frente._

_- Sim. _

_- O colar? – ouvi ela pergunta e pela primeira vez me dei real conta da importância do meu presente que na época parecia tão singelo, então ele realmente significava algo? Mas eu deveria ser sincera?_

_- Foi um presente de aniversário! – não consegui manter a voz tão firme dessa vez, mas senti o olhar de apoio de Alice em mim. Ela estava em pânico por não conseguir ver o futuro, mas de alguma maneira sabia que acabaria bem. _

_- Ela deve ser testada o que estamos esperando? – a pergunta da vampira me pegou desprevenida, ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e me olhava com muita raiva. Instintivamente me encolhi para mais perto de Jake ouvindo o que se seguia._

_- Qual teste? – tio Jasper não parecia nem um pouco contente._

_- Teste de força e agilidade. – a vampira veio na minha direção e eu senti a raiva crescendo em Jake que respondeu bruto e começando a tremer para o meu desespero._

_- Você quer dizer uma luta? _

_Toquei no rosto dele para pedir um pouco de calma e apesar de relutante ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco ao meu lado ao contrario do meu pai que apesar de não transparecer eu sabia que estava pronto para destroçar aquela vampira._

_- Não. – a voz firme e imperativa me chamou a atenção._

_- Você sabe as regras Sarah, está a tanto tempo inativa que se esqueceu dos juramentos? – a voz da vampira fez os meus vampiros rosnarem baixo e se colocarem em alerta._

_Jake me agarrou com delicadeza me colocando nas suas costas e o restante da minha família fez guarda na nossa frente. Eu tentava ver atrás do Jake, mas era difícil devido ao seu tamanho. Suspirei frustrada. Odiava quando eles faziam isso. Era o meu destino que estavam discutindo e eu estava ali nas costas do meu lobisomem sem conseguir ver. Tive quase certeza que ouvi meu pai bufar descontente e imaginei que podia ser dos meus pensamentos._

_- Ninguém tocará na criança sem minha autorização. – ouvi o rosnado vindo da meia-vampira e tentei mais uma vez inutilmente ver o que acontecia. Percebi que Jake pareceu surpreso e conclui que ela tinha feito algo que ele não esperava. Se fosse alguma amiga de Sammy eu tinha certeza que ela não me faria mal._

Sarah POV

Renesmee manteve o seu olhar fixo no meu e mordeu delicadamente o lábio inferior enquanto apertava a mão de Jacob ao seu lado. Percebi certa movimentação dos demais se mantendo mais próximos dela como se algo pudesse sair do controle, mas eles tinham motivos já que Veruska nas minhas costas tinha entrado em sinal de alerta ao ouvir o nome de Sammy.

- Sim. - sua voz ainda se mantinha forte.

- O colar? - não ousei me mexer devido a tensão dos outros vampiros, Alex se mantinha a dois passos atrás de mim a direta.

- Foi um presente de aniversário! - a voz tremeu pela primeira vez como se ela não soubesse se deveria falar aquilo.

- Ela deve ser testada o que estamos esperando? - Veruska rosnou a minha esquerda.

- Qual teste? - Jasper perguntou casualmente.

- Teste de força e agilidade. - Veruska deu um passo em direção a Renesmee.

- Você quer dizer uma luta? - Jacob tremia levemente o lado de Renesmee o que me preocupou.

- Não. - eu ergui minha mãe impedindo Veruska de continuar.

- Você sabe as regras Sarah, está a tanto tempo inativa que se esqueceu dos juramentos? - a voz de Veruska era afiada.

Jacob agarrou Renesmee colocando-a em suas costas e os quatro vampiros se postaram na frente dos dois, mas nenhum deles parecia prever a minha reação as palavras de Veruska, nenhum deles parecia estar realmente ciente do que acontecia naquela sala ampla e clara, talvez apenas o vampiro a minha direita soubesse como eu reagiria, mas este me conhecia bem demais para admitir erros e ele ainda estava tranqüilo o que significava que eu ainda estava segura.

- Ninguém tocará na criança sem minha autorização. - eu rosnei para Veruska me colocando na frente dos quatro vampiros.

- Você está dizendo que ela não será testada? - os olhos da vampira brilharam intensamente de vermelho com uma raiva crescente.

- Você está contestando minhas ordens? - olhei com descrença para Veruska.

- Não seja tola Veruska. - Alex falou calmamente, ele não havia se mexido nem um milímetro.

- Eu tenho ordens a cumprir! - ela rosnou.

- Eu dou as ordens aqui ou você está contestando minha autoridade? - eu mantinha minha postura reta e meu queixo erguido.

- Vladmir falou para testar a criança. - a voz de Veruska começava a perder a força.

Eu a ignorei e voltei minha atenção a criança a minha frente, ela teria muito a me informar. Teria que pensar numa nova estratégia, talvez algo totalmente novo. Eu estava parada ha tantos anos, que talvez fosse hora de mudanças. Sim, aquela seria uma grande mudança.


	8. Amizade

**Meia Lua**

_**Capítulo 8 – Amizade**_

Sarah POV

Eu olhei novamente Reneesme que era mantida atrás de Jacob e totalmente protegida, ela parecia frágil olhando assim, mas tinha força, eu podia sentir. Ela tinha um colar de proteção e eu não iria fazer nada que colocasse sua vida em risco, pois jurei que protegeria quem fosse a escolhida se estivesse ao meu alcance e quis o destino que após tantos anos, trancada na vila de meu pai, eu fosse à responsável por aquela criança.

- Ela tem a proteção. - encarei novamente a vampira na minha frente.

- Sammy não tem mais esse poder.

- Eu a libertei, eu decido o que é valido ou não.

- Você cairá com ela. - era uma ameaça.

- Alex, ligue para VLADMIR. - eu frisei bem a ultima palavra.

Alexander correu as mãos para pegar o celular no seu bolso e digitou rapidamente falando algumas poucas palavras antes de conseguir achar quem estava procurando.

- Senhor, Sarah deseja lhe falar.

- Vlad...

- O que aconteceu querida?

- Me mande um avião para buscar Veruska e Oscar.

- Buscar?

- Eu vou ficar.

- Vai? - ele pareceu descrente e eu me dei conta de uma coisa me virando para Renesmee e tapando o fone.

- Renesmee, eu gostaria de ficar um tempo com vocês para nos conhecermos melhor. - eu encarei seus olhos chocolates.

- Eu adoraria isso. - ela sorriu saindo de trás de Jacob, mas mantendo-se ao seu lado.

- Você adoraria Renesmee? - Bella perguntou passando as mãos pelos cabelos da filha enquanto os outros vampiros a olhavam.

Edward parecia mais relaxado agora e falou para os outros que estava tudo parcialmente bem, dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Jacob para que ele relaxasse um pouco, o que não pareceu funcionar muito bem já que ele mantinha seu olhar fixo em Veruska assim como Jasper. Alice tinha levado as mãos na cabeça e se ela não fosse uma vampira eu podia jurar que estava com dor de cabeça.

- Sim, eu vou ficar com eles. - respondi firme.

- Deixe-me falar com Alexander. - joguei o telefone para Alex.

- Senhor... Sim ela está segura aqui... Eu estarei com ela não há duvidas... Certo... - ele jogou o telefone de volta para mim.

- Então ela é especial? - a voz de Vladmir soou divertida agora.

- Não sei exatamente, estou curiosa. - apertei meu pingente no peito.

- Gostaria de falar com o pai da criança.

- Com Edward? - sussurrei me virando para ele que me encarou de volta.

- Sim. - Vladmir ainda soava tranquilo.

- Você tem noção do quanto humano você está parecendo? - eu apertei meu pingente falando rapidamente.

- Você quer dormir na casa de uma amiguinha nova e me diz que eu pareço humano? - certo Vladmir estava _realmente_ zuando da cara da sua filha caçula.

- Mas Edward é tão... - "_Novo!_" - eu tinha quase o dobro da idade dele.

- Ele é pai como eu. - ele me cortou entendendo minha indignação.

- Sim. - suspirei resignada e joguei o telefone para Edward que o pegou no ar.

- Sim... É um prazer, sou Edward Cullen... Sim, sou filho de Carlislei Cullen... Claro que iremos cuidar da sua filha... Temos um quarto de hospedes onde iremos acomodá-la... Obrigado... - Edward jogou o telefone de volta para mim.

- Querida, tem certeza que quer que eu mande buscar Veruska e Oscar? - havia uma preocupação normal em sua voz agora.

- Sim, não quero assassinos por perto. - olhei mortalmente pra a vampira de olhos vermelhos na minha frente.

- Certo, mandarei alguém buscá-los. - Veruska estendeu a mão me pedindo o telefone e eu entreguei a ela.

- Senhor... A criança não foi testada... Sim, eu entendo... Sim, eu sei... Não iremos caçar aqui... Estarei aguardando. - ela fechou o telefone jogando-o para Alex com muita raiva e saiu porta a fora.

- Ela vai criar problemas? - Jasper perguntou indo em direção a porta.

- Duvido. Ela não desobedeceria Vladmir. - Alexander falou se juntando a ele para ver aonde Veruska tinha ido.

- Em poucas horas uma equipe virá buscá-los. - Me joguei no sofá e vi Renesmee me olhando com Jacob agarrado em sua cintura.

- Sarah - dei um pulo esticando minha mão para ela.

- Nessie. - ela sorriu retribuindo meu aperto de mão. - " _Firme! Como eu imaginei! _"

- Então, qual a sua programação já que vamos ficar aqui? - Alex tinha os braços cruzados olhando pela janela.

Olhei para mim mesma e me dei conta que não tinha levado roupa para ficar muito tempo fora, o cronograma inicial era de ficarmos no máximo dois dias longe de casa e não me importei de levar muita coisa, tinha apenas uma mala pequena no carro, mas nada disso era um problema quando se era um vampiro, ou no meu caso uma meia-vampira.

- Vamos fazer compras! - eu sorri e Nessie também, mas foi o grito da vampira pequena ao meu lado que me pegou desprevenida.

- Eu te amo Sarah! - ela pulou no meu pescoço e me deu um beijo, eu realmente não estava acostumada com isso.

- Você acostuma rápido! Ela é sempre assim! - Edward apoiando seu queixo na cabeça de Bella sorrindo também.

- Vamos! - disse Renesmee me puxando por uma mão e com Jacob na outra - Venha ver seu quarto! É em frente ao meu!

Eu sorri e acompanhei ela subindo as escadas, tudo aquilo estava sendo muito novo para mim, e eu estava feliz, senti Alex subindo atrás de mim como minha sombra, mas isso não me incomodava, eu sabia que ele viria e eu sabia que ele ficaria aonde eu estivesse. Suspirei fundo e fiquei maravilhada com o enorme quarto em tons pasteis que fui apresentada. Ele era simplesmente perfeito com uma cama quase tão grande quanto a minha bem ao centro e era uma suíte. Eu estava contente por ficar ali estava precisando de um tempo para colocar a cabeça em ordem.

Já estávamos no avião fazia pouco mais de meia hora, Alice havia sugerido irmos a uma loja no shopping da capital, mas eu recusei prontamente, minhas roupas novas seriam compradas em Paris na loja que eu conhecia. Felizmente Alice pareceu ficar ainda mais feliz com a minha decisão e eu percebi o pânico nos olhos de Bella. Diante dessa reação eu não estranhei que Edward e Bella recusassem o nosso convite de irmos para Paris e ficassem na casa sozinhos. Assim eu, Alex, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice e Jasper seguíamos no nosso avião particular rumo a Paris.

- Desejam alguma coisa? - Alex ofereceu para eles que estavam acomodados no nosso espaçoso avião. Eu tinha ficado muito feliz ao descobri que meu pai havia mandado alguém realmente, apesar da minha recusa, para substituir Veruscka e Oscar. Assim Alex podia ficar comigo sem se preocupar em pilotar o avião. Khaled fazia parte da minha antiga unidade e me seria fiel, além de não se alimentar de humanos na minha presença.

- O que vocês teriam? - Jasper perguntou curioso, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Temos sangue de animal preparado e engarrafado para nós. - Alex respondeu sorrindo e servindo três taças - Renesmee?

- Não obrigada. Estou sem sede. - Renesmee respondeu enquanto se apoiava no peito de Jacob ao seu lado e olhava pela janela.

- Vinho tinto. - eu pedi olhando para o catalogo na minha mão, não tinha muita certeza de que tipo de roupa eu iria querer.

- Eu também vou aceitar o vinho. - Jacob falou passando o braço pelo ombro de Renesmee.

- Aqui estão. - Alex entregou as taças e veio se sentar na minha frente entregando a minha também. - O que está vendo?

- Eu estou tentando ver se acho algo interessante antes de chegar lá. - suspirei folheando mais uma pagina.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou ajudá-la! - Alice sorriu para mim me fazendo sentir um calafrio, acho que eu começava a entender a cara de pânico da Bella quando eu falei em compras.

Algumas horas depois desembarcamos no aeroporto de Paris e seguimos com o carro que já estava a nossa espera. Eu já sabia a loja que eu iria e Alex seguiu direto para lá. Paramos na área interna de uma grande loja de três andares com todo o requinte e sofisticação parisiense. Eu nunca tinha estado lá, mas conhecia aquela loja não parando nem um minuto até ser anunciada por Alex que após abrir a porta informou meu nome.

- Senhorita Sarah Maximiniano, é um prazer recebê-la aqui. - a própria gerente da loja vinha ao meu encontro junto com duas ajudantes todas encantadas. - Nós teríamos enviado nossa coleção!

- Eu estava passeando pela cidade e decidi vir pessoalmente. - sorri piscando para Alex que também sorriu através dos óculos escuros.

- É uma honra para nós há décadas prestamos serviços a sua família, mas é a primeira vez que uma de vocês vem a nossa loja.

- Eu sei. Nunca fomos muito de sair. - respondi firme enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o luxuoso elevador.

- Reservamos o terceiro andar para a senhorita. - ela ainda parecia assustada com a minha presença.

- Obrigada.

Há décadas eu comprava roupas naquela loja, mas normalmente eles me enviavam um desfile particular com toda a segurança que a minha posição podia dar aqueles humanos no meio de um covil. Nunca tive nenhum problema de comportamento de ninguém do Clã. Eles prezavam demais a sua existência para se darem ao luxo de não resistirem. Agora eu estava pela primeira vez na loja central e podia perceber toda a grande movimentação com a minha chegada. Eu era uma cliente especial, uma cliente antiga, bom... Pelo menos eles achavam que minha família era uma cliente antiga, no fundo sempre só existiu eu como compradora durante todos esses anos.

Não demorou muito estávamos, no terceiro andar, acomodadas entre modelos que desfilavam a coleção, tomando champanhe, que apenas eu e Renesmee podíamos desfrutar, incrivelmente Jacob aceitará um uísque sentado confortavelmente em um sofá observando toda a movimentação de Renesmee que de tempos em tempos perguntava a opinião dele sobre alguma peça de roupa ou lhe roubava um beijo. Jasper e Alex eram nossos seguranças, bom o Alex realmente era já o Jasper fazia tipo, pois ambos tinham os braços cruzados e observavam atentamente o local, claro que ninguém iria importunar os dois. Seguranças são extremamente normais onde estávamos. Alice estava em êxtase. Olhava tudo, pedia novos tecidos, criava novas peças com as estilistas e exigia mudanças quando achava necessário.

- Você tem que ser mais jovem! - Alice recriminava minhas escolhas.

- Eu uso roupas que eu goste Alice e não vou mudar! - Não liguei para Alice, mas Renesmee riu ao meu lado e isso me disse que a briga seria feia.

- Vai mudar sim. - Alice me ignorou e começou a pedir algumas roupas muito decotadas, justas e curtas para o meu gosto.

- Alice, eu não vou discutir com você aqui, compre o que quiser que eu vou comprar o que eu quero. - Eu não iria perder meu tempo discutindo coisas bobas, eu podia ter a eternidade, mas não discutir coisas inúteis como roupas.

- Obrigada, você não vai se arrepender! - Alice me abriu um largo sorriso me dando um abraço e um beijo estalado, era tão fácil fazer aquela vampira-fada feliz.

Quando saímos eu tive a impressão que estávamos levando toda a loja. Alice era realmente consumista com roupas e pelo o que Renesmee havia me falado ela não gostava que se repetisse qualquer modelito. Isso realmente ia me dar dor de cabeça. Eu não estava acostumada em ter alguém fazendo ou ao menos tentando fazer escolhas por mim e eu gostava de me vestir da minha maneira. É teríamos uma guerra não declarada pela frente.

- Já voltaram? - Bella descia as escadas com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Mãe! - Renesmee gritou desnecessariamente - Você não vai acreditar nas roupas que compramos e no lugar que estávamos. - e apontando para mim agora - Ela é melhor que a tia Alice.

- Como assim? - Alice olhava pasma para Renesmee e eu também. O que aquela criança estava falando?

- Ué... Tínhamos um andar inteiro só pra gente, tratamento vip e tudo mais... - Renesmee deu os ombros e Jacob a pegou no colo para lhe dar um beijo.

- Nessie! Se você continuar assim vai perder o título de minha sobrinha preferida! - Alice mostrava a língua para Renesmee e puxava Jasper para cima junto com suas compras.

- Eu sou sua única sobrinha titia - Renesmee também mostrava a língua - Nunca vou perder esse titulo! - dizendo isso pulou no pescoço de Edward que chegava na sala.

- Então querida, comprou muita coisa? - Edward acariciava o cabelo da filha enquanto buscava seus olhos chocolates que brilhavam de felicidade.

- Eu comprei um vestido perfeito pra mamãe! Você vai adorar pai! - Renesmee se virou para Jacob pedindo uma das sacolas em que foi prontamente atendida.

- Eí, não deveria ser eu a gostar do vestido? - Bella olhava feio para a filha que lhe mostrava a língua. - Definitivamente você tem que parar de andar com Alice! - Bella revirava os olhos.

- Deixa ela Bells, você é muito chata - Jacob dizia enquanto entregava as sacolas para Renesmee, mas completou ao ver a cara fechada de Bella - às vezes...

Edward e Renesmee riram dos dois e eu e Alex que estávamos assistindo toda a movimentação de camarote também não agüentamos com a cara sem graça de Jacob.

- Ok, mãe! Não vou deixar o papai ver o vestido antes de você! - Renesmee piscou para Bella.

- Tarde demais querida! - os olhos de Edward brilhavam se escurecendo levemente - Você vai ficar perfeita Bella! - Edward foi até a esposa e a beijou de um jeito que chegou a me deixar sem graça e eu desviei os olhos me levantando do sofá e seguindo para o meu mais novo quarto.

- Aonde você vai Sarah? - Renesmee me perguntava olhando para mim e para Alex que carregava todas as minhas sacolas.

- Arrumar minhas roupas! - respondi subindo as escadas.

- Eu já fiz isso para você querida! - Alice apareceu no alto da escada com um grande sorriso e seus pulinhos de felicidade.

- Eu posso jogar tudo fora Alice! Não se preocupe, então acho bom você tirar tudo de lá antes que eu chegue no meu quarto. - eu continuei a subir as escadas num passo lento até para os humanos.

- Você não teria coragem! - Alice deu um gritinho agudo e reparei nos seus olhos levemente desfocados - Eu odeio não ver!

- Ela teria coragem sim. - Alex falou nas minhas costas e foi suficiente para Alice desaparecer frustrada da escada.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto não existia nenhum vestígio da presença de Alice no cômodo e eu sorri, pelo menos a vampira sabia que não poderia lutar uma guerra tão de frente comigo. Olhei para o closet e comecei a pegar minhas roupas para arrumá-las. Não demorou muito e tudo estava no lugar. Eu tive que admitir internamente que Alice tinha razão, minhas roupas eram senhoriais demais. Saias na altura do joelho, terninhos, saltos baixos. Não pareciam roupas de uma adolescente como eu aparentava. Pareciam roupas de uma mulher mais velha, mas eu tinha quase duzentos anos. Eu não me acostumaria com as roupas desses tempos de hoje. Que respeito eu teria sobre a minha guarda se aparecesse com aquele tipo de roupa justa como Renesmee usava?

- O que você está pensando? - Alex perguntou, ele tinha permanecido todo o tempo em pé ao lado da porta observando meus movimentos.

- Que pareço uma velha! - tirei minha blusa frustrada e joguei num canto do quarto.

- Velha? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e foi buscar a blusa que joguei longe para dobrá-la.

- Minhas roupas! Aquela fada-vampira tem razão! - Eu estava frustrada e não ajudou ouvir a risada gostosa de Alice num dos quartos próximos.

- Você é mais antiga que eles. - Alex tentava ponderar as palavras evitando me irritar.

- Eu não estou acostumada em ser aquilo que eu aparento fisicamente. - eu desabotoava a saia longa com cuidado para que na minha frustração eu não rasgasse o tecido delicado.

- Talvez seja uma boa experiência para você ficar perto deles afinal. - Alex mantinha os olhos fixos na janela e eu joguei minha recém tirada saia pra ele guardar.

- Talvez... - me encaminhei para o banheiro tirando o sutiã - E é exatamente isso que estou fazendo não é? - joguei as ultimas peça de roupa para ele já dentro da banheira que ele já havia enchido para mim.

- Sim. Agora relaxe um pouco mais, você não está mais nos domínios do seu pai, você não tem que provar nada para ninguém aqui. - ele me beijou na testa - Vou buscar alguma coisa para você comer. Só devemos ir caçar dentro de dois dias.

- Certo. - respondi afundando a cabeça na água gelada, mas ele já estava fora do quarto, porque era tão difícil para mim esquecer a pressão de quem eu era?

OoO

Nota da Autora:

Pessoas, eu estou com problemas de falta de tempo para escrever... Não sei se vou conseguir atualizar na próxima semana, mas espero conseguir... Beijinhos...


End file.
